Endoscopic procedures are a mainstay of interventional medicine. The endoscope is a device comprising a lens, a flexible tube used to enter an orifice or narrow opening, that accepts a light source and can interface with an imaging system allowing personnel to examine a patient or an object in a minimally invasive manner and permitting observation and intervention within a body cavity or in an enclosed space. The original endoscope was invented in the early nineteenth century using a series of lens for magnification and a candle to produce light. The basic principle consists of using a tubular device with optics to traverse the natural bodily lumens to investigate and analyze the inner workings of the human body. These endoscopes can also be used for intervention (for example, introducing a biopsy forceps through the endoscope to remove tissues for biopsy; using electrocautery to destroy cancerous tissue; or using a tracheoscope to help intubate a patient and protect the airway, etc.). Endoscopes transmit an image from its distal end to an eyepiece at the proximal end, either directly or through an image-processing unit. It may then be magnified and viewed directly or displayed on a separate screen. The endoscope usually needs a light source to illuminate the area of investigation. Many endoscopes (for example, cystoscopy) need irrigation fluid to produce turbulence to clear away debris, distend a lumen for the endoscope to maneuver, and help improve visualization.
Endoscopes may be used in applications outside the field of medicine as well. For example, endoscopes may be used to inspect pipes, engines and other internal cavities. An endoscope can and has been used for purposes such a military/police personnel looking through a keyhole or under the door to evaluate a tactical situation, or a plumber evaluating pipes or where an obstruction has occur within an enclosed system through a small port hole.
Generally, endoscopic devices are expensive due to their specialized services and especially so in medicine due to the need for sterility in medical applications. Subsequent iterations have improved with advancement in lens production and technology. The modern flexible endoscope uses fiber optics for light transmission. The image is usually transmitted and processed through an expensive and complex image-processing unit that then displays the image on a separate video screen. This collection of images and video processing units and displays are usually bulky and not mobile, and thus not practical in emergent use or in areas of the world were such equipment are cost prohibitive. Furthermore, using an external video capture or screening device usually requires bulky monitors, external cabling and external power. Similarly, the typical endoscope light source is remote to the endoscope and must be connected via a fiber-optic type cable from a source to the light port of an endoscope. This limits the movement and mobility of the endoscope.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive, lightweight, mobile platform that is both accurate and reliable, and does not require an excessive amount of time to assemble or external connections or cables. The imaging system described herein may be used medically and for medical education during urology, gynecology, gastroenterology, anesthesia, otolaryngology, pulmonology, general/bariatric surgery, orthopedic surgery procedures and any other surgical or medical subspecialty that may utilize endoscopic technology. It can assist with and facilitate with telemedicine education as well as evaluation and interpretation of endoscopic procedures. This device relates to a mobile platform for enhancing visualization during endoscopic procedures utilizing standard smartdevices, such as tablet computers, in the medical and/or industrial field.
There is also a need for a device or system that is designed for operators who have variable skill levels and need what is visualized through the endoscope to be displayed, augmented and shown to other team members/instructors both local to the procedure and/or conveyed over a network to remote users/viewers in other locations. The present disclosure describes such a device.